


Gimme Shelter 许我庇护

by Insularum



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insularum/pseuds/Insularum
Summary: RF互相信任对方，可以以性命托付但不爱对方，性爱仅仅是抚慰，在性爱中他们想起的更多是自己的旧爱，偶尔才是对方，内文多次提及Grace与Jessica；没有剧情的pwp，与其说是Porn without Plot，不如说是意识流的Plot with Porn；时间线在S3，图书馆仍在且被改造得更加适应日常生活；标题来源于原剧S2E10插曲"Gimme Shelter"---The Rolling Stones
Relationships: Harold Finch/Grace Hendricks, Harold Finch/John Reese, Jessica Arndt/John Reese
Kudos: 2





	Gimme Shelter 许我庇护

**Author's Note:**

> RF互相信任对方，可以以性命托付但不爱对方，性爱仅仅是抚慰，在性爱中他们想起的更多是自己的旧爱，偶尔才是对方，内文多次提及Grace与Jessica；没有剧情的pwp，与其说是Porn without Plot，不如说是意识流的Plot with Porn；时间线在S3，图书馆仍在且被改造得更加适应日常生活；标题来源于原剧S2E10插曲"Gimme Shelter"---The Rolling Stones

“现在，Mr. Reese？”Finch的手指还没有离开键盘，Reese的手已经搭在了他的肩上拍了拍。Finch转过来看着他，因脖颈活动不便而挪动了肩。Reese的指尖敲了敲他的肩膀，灰蓝色的眼睛此时在从图书馆的窗户透进来的光的映照下泛出了一点浅绿色。

“Finch.”Reese的嘴角挑了挑，语气依然低沉，Finch依言站了起来顺着走廊走向浴室，却被唤住：“Finch, Harold.”Finch回过身，望着那双绿眼睛张了张口，还是妥协了，他把外套脱下来挂在衣架上，只穿着浅咖啡色马甲，大理石白衬衣和压在马甲下的枣红色领带。

Reese走过去抬起他领带的领结，慢慢把领带扯下来，也挂在衣架上，手指已经贴在了他的马甲扣子上。Bear忽然从桌下的软垫上抬起头来，呜呜地唤了一声，Reese只是看了它一眼Bear就已经知道Reese刚刚挂好的并不是它的牵引绳而是别的东西，又乖乖地伏在了垫子上。解开了他的马甲挂在领带外，还没等Finch抬手，Reese已经扯着自己西装的翻领让西装领口从肩膀坠到后背，又将双手在后腰处交叠，勾着袖口将西装拽下来，挂在了Finch的外套旁边。

Reese今天穿了一件深灰色的衬衫，领口一如既往解开两个纽扣，Finch刚抬手碰到他的第三颗扣子，Reese却已经失了耐心一般转过身经过Bear的软垫向书架深处的行军床走去。Reese很少这样没有耐心，在一个没有号码的时间充足的黄昏，他大可不必强迫自己留在图书馆摆弄武器库以及擦拭一整天的狙击枪。当然中途他出去了一趟，遛了Bear，为他们买了一份午饭，又补充了一杯Finch的煎绿茶，Finch问他为什么没有给他自己再买一杯咖啡，他挑挑眉毛说既然今天难得没有号码，他也不想一直处在警戒状态，言语间却刻意忽略了擦拭武器的恶劣行径。但已经在图书馆赋闲一天的他此刻仿佛突然失去了耐心，似乎预见下一秒机器就会送一个麻烦无比需要连续盯梢好几晚的号码给他们。

Reese已经解开衬衣坐在了他们为了休息而临时搭建的床上，脚尖踮着地面，身后是一条展开的大毛毯。说是临时搭建，其实也是Finch细心选购了Queen size的对他的伤比较友好的昂贵床垫、Reese亲手搭起了高度适宜的床架、两人又共同寻找了一个小木柜当做床头柜的，图书馆里除了转椅和Bear的软垫外的唯一的休憩点。Finch刚走到他面前他就将手指卡进Finch的皮带里，拨开了皮带扣，解开了门襟的扣子，顺势单膝跪在Finch面前，将他的西裤剥下来，鼻尖已经顶在了Finch的棉质内裤上，Finch望着那双已经近乎是绿色的眼睛，如同以往一样摘下了眼镜，而Reese也一如往常接过他的眼镜放在床头柜上。其实Finch并不知道自己的眼镜被放到了哪里，他只是听到了熟悉的金属镜架和木柜磕碰在一起的响声。但他想起今天Reese似乎更加没有耐心，于是主动扯下了自己的棉内裤，才半勃的性器从浅棕色的齐整毛丛中露出一点。Reese仰起头看了他一眼，Finch只知道那双眼睛看向了自己，却无法分辨那双眼睛含着什么。

他解开了自己衬衣的扣子和Reese交换了位置坐在床上，双手向后撑着床垫，手指压着毛毯，Reese已经将他的性器含在了嘴里反复用唇舌挑逗，柔软的舌尖舔过顶端的缝隙又狠狠向里顶了顶，Finch毫无防备，“嘶”地倒吸了一口气，低喘了一声。Reese仍含着他，却略侧过了脸睁圆了眼睛看他，Finch在模模糊糊中看到的浅绿色眼睛和他记忆中最幸福的四年忽然重合了，那绿色仿佛又侵染了The Red Tower*里天色和墙壁相接的蓝色。

绿眼睛眨了眨，从画架上挪开转而盯着他，他笑着执了一绺她耳后的红发，捻碎了一块发梢上已经有些干硬的颜料。Grace也笑起来，从他手里捉回自己的发梢：“Harold.”他却没有顺从，而是抬起了那一缕发丝，盯着Grace的耳后：“你已经有白发了。”Grace拨弄了一下自己头顶的发根示意Finch：“这是自然现象。”Finch点点头，当晚却买回了一瓶染发剂为她染掉了发根的白色。Grace一边从镜子里看他一边打趣：“你永远都从根源解决问题（Always getting to the root of the problem!**）”他的眼镜却在此时因为长久低头而滑到了鼻尖上，他一手握着梳子一手握着染发瓶，只好用手臂顶了顶眼镜，还不忘冲镜子里的Grace露出一个得意的笑容。

Reese见Finch渐渐向后仰去，便自然加快了舔弄的速度，偶尔嘴唇擦过细嫩的皮肤将它刺激得在他口中轻颤，他只想起了又一次别离时Jessica埋在他胸口咬着唇低声啜泣，却再也忍耐不住浑身颤抖的瞬间。他用手臂将她圈住，手掌搭在自己的臂章上将它越攥越紧，直到尖角刺进他的掌心，而他另一只手还在轻抚Jessica的金发，不断在她的头顶上落下温柔的亲吻，直到Jessica放声痛哭。四周都是互相道别的恋人或亲属，没有人看向他们。列车员再次高声催促时Jessica才放开他，他看着她哭红的眼睛苦笑着又吻了吻她的眼角：“让你妈妈看到的话，下次我都不敢在你家的街区等你了。”Jessica抽抽噎噎地说：“我骗她说我们分手了……”Reese不说话，只是又紧紧地抱了她一下，再也不敢回头，三步并作两步登上了列车。直到火车驶出一段距离他才看向自己的手心，被臂章刺破的伤口渗出了一点血迹，他用拇指将那点血迹擦开，又抬起手擦了擦眼角的泪。

是烫的。

Finch这才意识到他做了什么，他惊诧地撑起身子，脖颈因为僵了太久而狠狠地刺痛，Reese的身影从床前站起来，隐约的水声后他又回来，Finch窘迫不堪地向他道歉，Reese却语气平和地说了句没事。床头柜抽屉一开一关的声音将已经是惊弓之鸟的Finch吓得一抖，Reese的动作也停下了：“就这样？”“不……没关系，继续吧。我只是，背有点疼。”因为感知到今天Reese的急迫，他开始没打算据实相告，几番斟酌之后还是说了出来，毕竟另一方还是应当知悉对方的身体状况才能让这件事进行下去。虽然按照Reese的性格大概会替他穿好衣服再给他拿一瓶止疼药和热水，但他今天却意外地没有那么绅士。

恍若未闻的Reese把Finch的衬衫扯下来扔开，只听到衣料响动的Finch并不知道Reese把衬衫扔在了哪里，他把一句“这可是埃及棉的衬衫！”憋回嗓子里，才被Reese小心翼翼地抵着后背放躺在床上。床垫微微陷下去，Reese侧躺在了他身边，将一只手垫在他脖子下，缓慢而轻柔地按摩他的脖颈，另一只手带着被体温蒸暖的润滑液从他细嫩的大腿内侧蹭过，抚上他的后穴。

他觉得自己被撑着打开，薄薄的一层枪茧抵在他的敏感处打转。他挪动肩膀向Reese的脸的方向看过去，只有在这么近的距离他才能勉强看清Reese的五官，薄唇紧抿，眉头皱着，似乎在进行一项苦差事，他脸上还挂了几滴水，甚至睫毛上还悬着未被洗净的一滴乳白色——老天——Finch绝望地闭了闭眼，Reese见他神色异样，停下了手上的动作，凑在他耳边用Finch无比熟悉的低沉嗓音问他：“很疼吗？”“不是……没关系。”Finch磕磕巴巴地应着，Reese却仍是半信半疑，直到Finch的手指探到他面前，他下意识地闭上眼，睫毛上一阵瘙痒，Finch似乎从他睫毛上抚去了什么东西，他想睁眼，却被Finch摁住了眼皮在睫毛上滑动，他终于忍耐不住向后仰躲开了Finch的手，略愠怒地问：“有什么？”“没什么。”Finch低声回答，偷偷在指尖把那滴白浊捻开。Reese又细细观察了他一番，今天Finch着实反常，但他不愿多费心思，只是在Finch的后穴里加快了动作，直到Finch的呼吸变得更急促，无意识地将床单攥得更紧，胯间的勃起也更加硬挺。

那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里蒙了一层薄薄的水雾，实话说，与Finch做爱这么多次，他还是第一次注意到Finch的眼睛竟然这么蓝。他一直知道他有双大眼睛，在MIT期间拍摄的照片里Finch收着下颌紧盯着镜头，眼睛瞪得溜圆。他后来还找到了Finch在MIT期间排演的话剧的剪报，看到那张剪报的时他吓了一跳，照片里Finch跪着，因头发被扯着而上身后仰，倒在把刀横在他脖子上的演员腿上，而那位演员，剪报上写着，名叫“John Reese”***。那当然不是他，但他后来暗搓搓地想过，Finch执意称呼他为“Mr. Reese”，是否多少有怀念那个人的因素。

其实没有。

演员John Reese只是Finch合作过的一位演员而已。他比Finch略微年长，在MIT排练莎士比亚的Henry V的时候他曾经给了Finch一些对表演颇有裨益的建议，也对Finch的表演天分大加赞赏，只可惜Finch后来醉心代码，再也没有站在舞台上，当年的表演天分如今被他用来扮演一个个必须是他又永不会是他的身份。如果那时听了那人的话做个演员也不错，Finch迷迷糊糊地想，但又见Reese的脸近在眼前，不由得挑起了嘴角——天下还有比他更适合做演员的人吗？他美得惊为天人，因过往经历而生出的忧郁内敛的气质隐约含了几分圣徒殉道的意味，没有人不曾被他的魅力俘获。

Reese见Finch似乎露出了笑容，认为前戏应该已经做得足够，他抽出为Finch按摩脖颈的手解开自己的西裤又扯下内裤，翻身覆上Finch，用手臂撑着自己小心翼翼地确保不要磕碰到他的伤处，才沉下腰缓缓进入他。Finch如常紧抿嘴唇，只发出了隐忍的低吟。

此刻他才像个殉道者。Reese望着那双失神的蓝眼睛与咬着下唇的两颗小白牙在心里叹了口气，放缓了动作。Finch果然松开了自己的下唇，却握紧了Reese撑在他身侧的小臂。他其实有些不明白为什么这个控制狂小麻雀在每次做爱的时候都意外地顺从，甚至像殉道一般把自己的快感全然交付给他。但既然Finch愿意这么做，出于温柔的天性，他不介意让Finch主导性事，但也不会拒绝目前的状况。他一时间想不起他们发生肉体关系的契机，只记得第一次也发生在这座图书馆里。他们没有接吻——那从没发生过——忘记是谁先解开了衬衫，他将Finch抵在Finch深恶痛绝的他迟迟不肯收拾的武器柜上，他们的手抚上了对方的性器缓缓撸动，直至两人都气喘吁吁，Finch用干净的手攀着他的肩，倚在他身上被他半拖半抱地带去浴室清洗。事后他将他和Finch那天穿的衬衫的下摆用水洗过一遍后才送去了干洗店，以免店员看出些什么。他以为那一次也将是最后一次，却没想到只是一个开端。

Finch在一波一波从结合处窜上来的快感中忽然意识到，Reese今天穿的衬衣似乎是他们第一次发生关系时的那件。他的衬衣被扯下来不知丢在了哪里，而Reese的只是被解开了扣子的衬衣还挂在他身上随着他们的动作轻轻晃动。衣衫似帐幔将他们遮罩其中，如同这座堕落文明的遗址许诺了他们在这城市中的最后的庇佑。没有他人，没有号码，只有他们见证了彼此过往的消亡及此时此地的存在，只有他们将对方紧紧系在这世上，如果没有对方，他们的死而复生就毫无意义。

Reese的衣摆忽然扫到了他的手臂，Finch顺手攥紧了Reese的衬衫，Reese以为Finch是怕冷——确实，这个初秋的黄昏已经有几分凉意，他停下了动作，在Finch喘息的间隙撑着他的后背将他抱起一点点，把压在他身下的毛毯抽出来。“……Mr. Reese？”毛毯被铺在他的胸口，将他们两人隔开，Finch在Reese重新开始的轻缓的动作里断断续续地唤了他的名字。“我以为你冷。”被Finch逐渐收紧的内壁绞住的感觉一如即往舒服但又令他不那么好过，Finch低低笑了一声，把毛毯扯到一边：“已经很热了。”Reese“唔”了一声，见Finch的神色和缓了些，逐渐加快了动作，Finch的喘息也随着他的动作更加剧烈。

Reese忽然有点想抱抱Finch。他想起自己被CIA的老同僚追杀后Finch来接他，他把自己的大半个身子都压在Finch身上，他知道Finch在用尽力量撑着他，他搭在Finch肩膀上的手因为疼痛而无意识地收紧，Finch没有出声，只是扶着他的那只手温柔地在他背上拍了拍。他沉下身子伏在Finch身上，一只手臂撑着自己大半的重量，另一只手伸到Finch背后将他圈在自己胸前，他将自己的下巴搭在Finch肩上，脸颊蹭着Finch的耳朵，将沉重的呼吸喷在Finch耳边。

Reese的体温比他的略高一点，他一直知道这件事，而此刻他的体温实在是灼热逼人。Finch无意识地攀上了他的肩背，丝滑的衬衣此时同样被侵染得发烫。Reese低沉的嗓音压抑着的呻吟随着动作不断加快，此时他不该分心的，但他只是一瞬想到了一件别的事情。

大概一周前的一个清早，Reese比他早到了图书馆，正倚在走廊的窗边看手机上的视频。他以为Reese在看下一个号码的资料，却听到了激昂的乐声。他不愿开口询问，Reese却主动把手机转到他面前，几个穿着黑色紧身衣渔网袜的女人在监狱栅栏后跳舞****，这显然不是他日常欣赏的艺术类型，但出于礼貌和修养他也绝不置喙他人的喜好，他看了Reese一眼，一个礼貌的微笑才刚刚挑起了一半，就凝固在了他的脸上——Reese的眼眶里含着泪。他心里一惊，又细细地看着Reese手机里那位女舞者，她正屈膝将自己撑在男舞伴的腰间，下一个镜头给了她一个特写，虽然神情和照片大相迳庭，Finch还是意识到了为什么Reese含着泪看这段视频。Reese显然也知道Finch认出了那位女舞者与Jessica极其相似，他将视频关掉，假装不经意地抹了抹眼睛，又恢复了以往的戏谑神色：“今天有没有任务能让我给自己的老板留个好印象？”结果之后Logan Pierce的号码蹦了出来，尽管一切顺利，Reese还是对他一脚踩碎那个礼物颇有微词——他什么都没说，但在当晚的性爱中几次三番折磨他，直到他精疲力尽，断断续续地道了歉，Reese才像一只终于被爱抚够的猫儿愿意施舍给饲主一点恩惠似的将他推上了顶峰。

尽管Reese数次刺探他的隐私，跟踪或装定位器都做得无比自然甚至是得心应手，但那是唯一一次，Reese在性爱上耍了小脾气逗弄他，其他时候，包括现在，他都妥帖得让人挑不出一点错处，永远依着Finch的感受，也永远顾念着Finch的旧伤，他从未因情动而逾矩，更确切地，他们只需要一点抚慰，而不需要情爱。

他们各自有各自的爱。

尽管知道Finch会经常去看Grace，Reese从不陪他一起去。但他有时候又忍不住因为Finch那句“我会与她白头偕老，只是天各一方”而遐想，他们的生活会不会就随着拯救一个个号码这样进行下去，直到他们白头偕老。那是不可能的，Reese又想，如果哪一天他们决定停止拯救号码的工作，Finch一定会和Grace生活在一起，他已经错过了太多的时间，但他还有机会，自己……他没有想过，他不知道除了这份工作他还能去做什么，可能飞往世界各处（伊斯坦布尔？），再回来为Jessica守墓吧。

Reese偶尔也会驱车去Jessica的墓前，Finch知道他买过一对戒指，内壁都刻着“J.T.”*****。“如果我们结了婚，那缩写就一样了。”Reese曾在与Jessica耳鬓厮磨时用鼻尖摩擦着Jessica的耳廓，在她耳边吹气，直到Jessica受不住痒倒在他怀里，又翻身将他扑倒在床上，他微笑着任由她压着自己，将手摆在耳边示意她自己绝不妄动，Jessica开始还故作严肃想摆出一副审问他的模样，却想到他因不知曾在何处受审留下了锁骨的伤疤而心疼地把脸贴在他胸口上，将他抱紧。他的手指从Jessica柔顺的金发中滑过，在她的眉眼上落下一个个安抚的吻。

有时候Finch不知道自己说“建造机器绝不在我后悔的事情中”，是不是也因为如果没有机器他永远不会遇到Grace。从他敲下第一行代码开始，他的一生就都与他的造物紧紧相牵，以一种他永远也预想不到后果的方式。比如原本应当享受财富和优渥生活的的正直而崇高的他的挚友Nathan Ingram最后葬身一场爆炸，比如Grace，一个在公园里独自画油画的，与在场任何人都没有联系的人，终于和另一个在公园里的人——他——产生了联结。

就连现在，Reese埋在他身体里逐渐将他们送上灭顶的快感的这一刻都与机器相关。他长长地喘了一口气，几番犹豫还是将攀在Reese肩上的手挪到了Reese的发尾处轻轻抚摸，并不介意沾了些薄汗。Reese也长长地喘了口气从他身体里退出来，没有像以往一样等他先去浴室清洗，自己也没有赶着去浴室，而是脱下了已经被汗打湿的衬衣后将他往里挤了挤，平躺在了他身边。他们两人身下都是一片狼藉，Reese似乎能从欢爱后的Finch身上闻出自己的味道，他扯过毛毯盖住了他们两人，疲惫又餍足地叹了口气。

“还疼吗？”“已经没事了，Mr. Reese.”Reese还想说什么，忽然爪子啪嗒啪嗒踩在木地板上的声音吓了他们一跳，Bear不知什么时候从软垫上站起来，绕过了几个书架找到了他们。Reese还没来得及阻止，Bear已经一个箭步蹿上了床，在他们两人中找到了一个小空隙趴着，头搁在他们中间，圆溜溜的眼睛时不时地左右瞄着他们。

Reese还想再拽一拽被Bear压住的毛毯，最终还是放弃了。Finch摸了摸Bear的头和耳朵，Bear呜咽了一声，向里面挪了一点，把头垫在Finch的胸口上。Reese顺势往毛毯里拱了拱，也和Finch一样摸了摸Bear的短毛。“Bear该洗澡了。”Finch不无暗示地说。Reese看着自己手心里黏上的狗毛低声回答：“我们也该洗了。”“他是你的狗，该你给他洗。”Bear的耳朵晃了晃，仿佛对自己成为这段对话的焦点无知无觉。“他和你在一起的时间更多，”Reese带着戏谑的笑望着Finch：“他是你搞脏的。”“歪理邪说，Mr. Reese.”Reese长长出了一口气，Bear扭过头去舔他的脸，Reese反手把它按在床上，等Bear自己安静下来。“我建议我们再等一等。”“深表赞同。”

“但你得给他洗澡。”

他们对视了一眼，同时露出了笑容。

The End

*The Red Tower：Finch和Grace玩Scavenger Hunt时出现在最终地点美术馆的画。  
**从根源解决问题：来自Grace演员Carrie Preston 2020.05.05的Instagram post caption，饰演Finch的Michael Emerson为她染头发，他们两人在现实中也是夫妻。  
***剪报和John Reese：来自饰演Finch的演员Michael Emerson早年间与一位名叫John Reese的演员为Alabama Shakespeare Festival排演Henry V时的剪报。  
****女舞者在监狱栏杆后跳舞：来自电影《芝加哥》监狱探戈片段，饰演Jessica的演员Susan Misner在这个片段中饰演Liz（因丈夫不断吹爆口香糖心情烦闷而枪杀丈夫的女人）。  
*****相同的缩写J.T. ：John Reese的真实姓氏以Tal开头，s结尾，他和Jessica的名字都以“J”开头，所以姓名缩写相同。


End file.
